


A Perfect Disaster

by TheColdestGinger



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, It's kinda fluffy?, crossposted from ff, with a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColdestGinger/pseuds/TheColdestGinger
Summary: A spontaneous robot invasion in downtown Metroville causes Violet to be late for the most important date of her life. Her perpetual tardiness gets her into trouble and then things take a surprise turn. For better or worse?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I'm just getting around to transferring the rest of the stuff from my ff.net account (i'm known as The Almighty Leprechaun on there) and here's an incredibles oneshot I wrote a few years back. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Of course Tony! Why would I ever miss out on you treating me to dinner at Annie's?" Violet laughed, trying her hardest keep the phone balanced on her shoulder as she yanked on her supersuit.

"I'm just checking. I know how busy you can be Vi." Her boyfriend chuckled. _He didn't know the half of it._

"Don't worry I'll be there on time, there's no way I'm going to miss our five year anniversary." She assured him and glanced out the window of her apartment at the panicking civilians. "Listen I gotta go, I'll see you tonight!"

The frantic heroine snatched her buzzing pager off of the coffee table and darted out the door. Violet made it onto the street in good time, only stopping momentarily to analyze the situation. As always, her main priority was protecting the civilians from the unknown threat. Judging from the sound and the screams it was something big.

* * *

She fought against the flood of frantic pedestrians and rounded the corner into Town Square. Dozens of police squad cars were parked haphazardly along the perimeter acting as a barricade, surrounding what looked to be a mass of steel robots. Uniformed officers took turns firing bullets at the impenetrable foes; their efforts proved to be futile as the destructive machines marched on, returning fire.

The small, purple clad heroine disappeared and sprung into action. She immediately put herself between the robots and the cops. The Metroville police force had given quite a valiant effort but they were beginning to lose to battle. Many officers were running out of bullets and their cars were completely riddled with holes from the foe's artillery they proved to be little help in providing a strong barricade. The officers were forced to fall back and the steel machines gained ground.

Violet made herself known when she jumped in front of a young officer that stumbled to the ground after he dodged some of the bullets. His arms covered his face protectively as if they would do something to save him against the robot's fire. Invisigirl regained her visibility and shielded the man with her force field and the bullets that were meant to be his end ricocheted back upon the mass of robots, damaging a few. The young cop thanked her as he darted back to the safety of the barricade after she released him from her field.

The raven-haired heroine positioned herself at the front of the weakened barricade and made quick use of her new method. She placed force fields around herself and began to capture small groups of the malicious machines in her indigo circles and waited for their bullets to bounce off one and other until they were all rendered inept. Violet was frustrated by the fact she could only take out ten or so robots at a time while the dozens of others advanced upon the Metroville police force, but it was the only idea she had that worked other than blowing up single robots by expanding their insides. The twenty five year old woman wondered where her younger brother was, for as fast as he is he should have been there half an hour ago. They paged him as well. The only one with a real excuse not to show was Jack. He was busy with high school, though school had been out for an hour or so, but he had other commitments as well.

Violet glanced at the clock that sat in the center of the square. She was due to meet Tony at Annie's in less than an hour. She cursed under her breath and looked over the situation. It was nowhere near contained. The robots were still advancing and the cops had done little to stop them. Her method took a few out but not enough to put a dent on their march of terror. She would be sure to strangle Dash later for his tardiness. She couldn't be late tonight. She owed it to Tony.

Just then a fiery streak split across the darkening sky. Violet felt a little relieved, but annoyed as well. He wasn't supposed to be out on a school night. The flaming teen landed near the commotion behind the fallen barrier.

"Some mess you're in here." He chuckled while examining the bullet-ridden scene.

"What are you doing here?" Violet asked, her voice stern. "It's a school night! You're supposed to be doing homework."

"I can do that later. You looked like you could use a little help when I turned on the news." Jack shouted over his shoulder as he turned himself into metal and charged into the fray.

She picked up the pace of her robot destruction rampage. There was no way in hell her little brother was going to do better than her. "Just because Mom and Dad are out of town doesn't mean you can break the rules."

"You needed help." He fired back over his shoulder. "Don't you have a big date with Whats-his-face tonight?"

"I might, but that's no excuse." Violet reprimanded. The pile of broken robots grew slowly as she and Jack made their way though the mess. Bullets were flying everywhere still but the machines were easy to take down if they hit them in the right places. "I had reinforcements."

Jack's laughter echoed off the steel machines. "I hate to tell you this, but your reinforcement was a little occupied when I left the house."

"I really should stop expecting more from him." The purple clad heroine sighed.

She now had a small force field on each hand and she was punching her way though the robots. The sound of steel and bolts clattering to the asphalt could barley be heard over the loud gunshots fired from the metal monsters.

The younger Incredible continued alternating his body composition between fire and steel. As many robots as they had taken down he figured they'd be done soon, but every time he turned around there was thirty more metal menaces waiting to shoot him down. Though Jack wouldn't complain. Fighting robots was ten times better than math homework.

"Don't worry. He should be here soon. I threw his pager at him on my way out. He's fast enough to figure it out."

"Hopefully. We could really use his help." The young lady growled. Her eyes glanced at the clock. She had less than fifteen minutes to get back home and change.

Jack noticed his sister's sense of urgency. Her eyes kept flickering back towards the clock. "Uh you can go if you need to. I'm fine smashing robots by myself until he gets here."

"No." She replied firmly and assured him, "I have time. Dash should be here in any minute."

"Someone say my name?" A new voice called out from behind the two siblings.

Anger burned in Violet's blue eyes as she spun around to reprimand her other brother.

Dash was about a foot taller than her but he seemed to cower at her glare. His windswept hair was a little more disheveled than normal. The young man was clad in a bright blue supersuit that resembled his father's original costume.

"Where the hell have you been!" She hissed at him while she fended off another robotic pest.

"Sorry I got caught up in something." The older Parr son replied sheepishly and quickly got to work.

Violet glances at the clock once more. "Shit!"

The heroine grabbed a broken bot up off of the ground and tossed it at another robot coming toward her before it could shoot her so she could make a clean escape.

"What?" Both brothers looked up from their current mechanical victims.

She was already running toward the street. "I'm late," she shouted over her shoulder before she rounded the corner and disappeared

"Does she know she's still in uniform?" Jack asked his brother while they finished off the rest of the robots.

The older one of the two chuckled. "She's smart enough to figure it out."

* * *

She was about a block or two from Annie's before she realized she was still wearing her supersuit. Her apartment was in the opposite direction and the clothes stores were all closed by that time. Though, much to her luck, she spotted a small boutique with its lights still on a block north of her position.

With speed she never even knew she possessed, the frantic invisible woman sprinted towards the small shop.

There was a small little ring as she opened the door. Her chest heaved as she panted like a dying dog.

"I'm sorry we're closed." The little man running the store said without looking up from his cash register.

"Sir, sorry to be a bother but this is an emergency." Violet begged after she had caught her breath.

The little man looked up and turned as white as a sheet. "Who-who's there?"

The young raven-haired woman realized she was still invisible and quickly faded into sight. "Sorry! It's just that I've been dealing with the robots downtown all afternoon and I'm running late for this important—"

"Don't you worry my dear, I'll find you something." The old man cut her off. "No need to apologize."

"Thank you so much sir. I'll pay whatever you want." Violet thanks him as she digs through her pockets for cash.

"Don't worry about it. You've done more than enough dear." He waves off her efforts to pay for a dress.

"Stay here," the little man commanded and disappeared behind a curtain in the back of the room.

Violet glanced at the clock ticking away on the wall. She was supposed to meet Tony twenty minutes ago. The shop owner returned within a minute with a simple black and purple dress and a purse that was big enough to stash her suit in.

"Here you go. You're free to change in the back room. What size shoe are you dear?"

"Seven." She replied as he handed her the items and she zipped into the small storage room. She kept her mask on but discarded the rest of her uniform.

The dress fit her slender frame perfectly. Violet loved how the skirt twirled around her knees, but she had no time to marvel at her reflection. On her way towards the door she scraped her tangled mess of hair into a somewhat decent bun.

"Thank you for all you've done." The old man smiled as he handed her the small black heels. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you so much mister." She called out over her shoulder as she dashed out towards Annie's. She holds the shoes, not wanting to break her ankle on the way to her date and rips her mask of once she's out of sight. The heroine feels absolutely horrible for being late yet again.

* * *

Violet raced down the sidewalk like her life depended on it. Tony was going to be pissed for sure. The air was thick and wet like it always was before it rained. She prayed that the downpour would hold back until she made it to Annie's.

"May I help you Miss?" the hostess asked the young panting woman as she burst into the small Italian restaurant.

"Yes. My date had reservations. He should be here already." She said as she gasped for air.

The tall blonde nodded and looked at her list. "Two for Rydinger?"

"Yes, Yes! That's the one."

"I'm really sorry ma'am, but Mr. Rydinger left about a minute ago." The hostess apologized. She seemed rather impatient.

Violet's heart fell and tears pricked her deep blue eyes. "Do you know which way he went?"

"I recall him taking a right after he walked out the door." The blonde sighed.

She perked up slightly. Maybe she could save her relationship, if she hurried. "Thank you ma'am!"

She dashed out the door in a black and purple blur. Her brother would surely be proud of the speed she was going at. The black heels were still in her hand and her purse nearly blew off her shoulder. It wasn't long before she could see him up ahead. He was walking the slow, carless walk of a brokenhearted man. Raindrops started to fall from the sky, but that would not deter the woman.

"Tony!" She shouted, but he ignored her. "Tony! Wait!"

Tony continued walking but ignored Violet. His pace remained the same though, making it easy for Vi to catch up with him.

" _Please_!" The young woman pleaded, "Don't go."

He turns around, his face scrunched up in anger but his eyes were full of pain and disappointment. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Please." She whimpered.

"I'm sorry Vi, but I can't do this." His voice was tired but firm. "It's over." The reporter looked her in the eye and then said no more as he turned to walk away, defeated.

Thunder cracked across the sky and the rain intensified, roaring as it crashed onto the dirty pavement.

"Tony! Please! Let me explain!" Violet caught up to him once more and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He immediately shrugged her fingers off and spun around once more to face her. This time there was a spark of anger in his eyes.

"Explain what? The secrets? The lies? The absences? The tardiness? Violet, all I ever asked was for you to show up. Tonight was supposed to be a special night but if you can't even make it for this how can we ever have a viable relationship?" His hand grasped around the velvet box in his pocket. "I'm sorry, I love you, but I can't do this anymore. I can't keep waiting around for you."

Violet stood there stunned. Tears blurred her vision and a battle raged inside of her. She could tell him her secret and fix everything or he would reject her and leave her for her reason. He could get hurt if he new the truth, but doesn't he deserve to know? It was a hard choice to make. She didn't want to let him go. It pained her to see him walk away. He couldn't go.

"Fine!" she shouted over the rain. "You wanna know why I'm late all the time?"

"Yes!" He replied angrily.

The heroine pulled her soaking ebony hair out of its half assed bun and dug her mask out of her purse. Her hands shook as she peeled the fallen strands of hair off her forehead and placed the disguise on her face. As she pulled away her hands she watched as the anger on Tony's face melted away into recognition.

He was very quiet. His expression was that of anger but it was a new kind of anger. Tony's silence made Violet increasingly anxious. Rain continued to pour from the sky but by that time they were so soaked it didn't make a difference.

"I'm so sorry Tony." Vi yanked the black mask off of her face and wished she could take back the moment. Tony had not said a word since she had put on the stupid thing. She feared for the worst. "I'm sorry I never told you. It wasn't that I didn't trust you, I-I just wanted to protect you. I didn't want you to worry. I wanted to tell you but there was never a right time and-and I was so afraid of what you might think and…" Violet was blabbering faster than her brother on his first date.

Then, suddenly, the reporter's anger faded away, in its place was a somewhat compassionate expression. "Violet. It's okay. I understand." He tried to calm her, even if he didn't completely grasp the volume of the situation he suddenly felt guilty for all of the things he had said earlier. Everything now made sense.

His reply had stopped the young heroine dead in her tracks. She looked at him confused, like he was speaking some alien language. "You're okay with this?" Violet asked quietly, bewildered by her boyfriends reaction.

Tony would be a dirty rotten liar if he had told her yes. Now he was more concerned for her well being than for her chronic lying habit and double life, but the last thing he wanted to do was aggravate the situation even more. The truth was that he loved Violet, no matter what. "Yes, Yes I am." He nodded quietly. The small velvet box in his pocket seemed heaver now, almost as if it were calling to him.

The young woman's brow furrowed as she tried to read his expressions, but she could not decipher the mixed signals. He was quiet, too quiet for her comfort. She was tempted to disappear. Violet stood there waiting for Tony to freak out, but that moment never came.

Instead, Anthony Michael Rydinger did something that surprised them both. Slowly, he knelt down in the miniature river that had formed on the sidewalk and fished the small velvet box out of his pocket. Violet's eyes grew wide as she realized what her boyfriend was doing.

"Violet Parr from the first moment I laid my eyes on you…" Tony began reciting the speech he had spent the greater part of the last two weeks preparing.

"Tony! What are you doing?" She asked him, horrified. Violet was not ready for this.

Now it was his turn to be confused. "What do you mean, 'what am I doing'? Isn't it obvious?"

The heroine tried to wipe the rain off of her face so it didn't look like she was crying. "Yes! But why are you doing this after everything that has happened tonight?" She did not see why he was still with her.

Tony sighed and looked up at Violet with a determined stare. "Vi, you wanna know why I'm still here? _I love you_ , that's why." Then he paused for a moment. His unasked question seemed stuck on his tongue. "Do you love me?"

Violet never doubted her love for Tony, but it sometimes scared her. After what Syndrome had done to her family she was very careful about her double life. If anything ever happened to Tony because of her other identity she'd never forgive herself.

"I do, but…" She began quietly.

"But what Vi?" Tony frowned and wondered if he had done the right thing when he got down on one knee.

"Tony I don't think you realize what you're getting into. You don't know how dangerous this is."

The young man shook his head. "Violet I've known you for ten years. I know exactly what I'm getting into. This is my choice Vi and I choose you." He opened up the box in his hand and revealed a small gold band with a single diamond "Now, where was I?" He continued with a determined gleam in his big brown eyes.

"Tony! You just found out about my secret. You need time to think about this." Violet whined. She didn't think he grasped the situation at all.

The reporter was still undeterred. He reached up and gently grabbed her hand. "Vi, I've been thinking about this for months. I don't need any more time."

She yanked her hand out of his grasp and glared. Sure, Violet loved Tony, but he wasn't taking the situation as seriously as he should. "You're missing my point!"

"What point? Violet I love you and you love me. What else is there? You have a secret. So what? Big deal. We all have secrets. I think I can get past this." His smile never dimmed. Tony was trying his best to make a convincing argument.

Violet crossed her arms and looked down at her possible fiancé. "What about the danger?" I have enemies! It's not worth the trouble!" She exclaimed and waved her arms in the air.

"Violet, I love you. Some psycos in capes that might or might not attack me aren't going to change that." Tony's demeanor was serious.

"Tony," the heroine began before she was rudely interrupted.

"Ohmygawd! Just say yes Vi!" An exasperated voice blurted behind the couple.

Tony jumped onto his feet and Violet spun on her heels to see the masked blonde man behind them. She was very unpleased.

"Your brother I assume," the reporter muttered under his breath. He was slightly amused, but annoyed as well. The situation was quite surreal. Violet nodded and clenched her fists while she glared at Dash.

"Dash! What are you doing here?" Violet hissed.

Dash ran his hand through his dripping blonde hair and grinned sheepishly. "Well…Y'know I was in the neighborhood on my way home and I saw you and I wanted to see how things were going."

"You live on the other side of town." Her arms crossed and her expression showed that she was clearly not buying her brother's story.

"So?" The younger man shrugged.

Violet crossed her arms and gave him another angry look. "Go home Dash."

The speedster's smile fell and he gave his sister a serious look. "Alright. But you should give that Loafhead a chance. You deserve some guy like him. I know you're worried but you take risks for the people you love. Follow your heart for once Vi."

It was unlike her brother to say such things, but he was right. Before Violet could say anything else to Dash he sped away. He knew it wasn't his place to interrupt Tony's proposal but Vi needed to hear it. Plus, he really liked Tony though he would never say it out loud.

The brown-eyed reporter turned to Violet. "I'd never thought I say this, but your brother is right. You are an amazing woman and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone but you. I know you don't believe it but you are worth everything to me. So please, Violet, will you marry me?"

She bit her lip and tried not to tear up. War raged within Violet before ultimately came to a decision and allowed Tony to take her hand. "Yes?" she blurted. "Yes," Violet repeated again. This time she was certain.

Tony's face lit up with a smile and he slipped the ring. It fit perfectly. He didn't get the chance to see the smile on Violet's face before her lips crashed into his.

* * *

"You're perfect." He told her as they made the stroll back to Violet's apartment. The rain had finally stopped.

She snorted. "Tony, I'm a disaster."

"Well, then you're my perfect disaster."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. I have another Violet/Tony Oneshot in the works so you might see that on here soon as well. Let me know if you see any errors or anything.


End file.
